universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
T.U.F.F Headquarter
This is the Home Stage of Kitty Katswell in Lawl with Garterbelt 4. Overview The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, also known as T.U.F.F., is the organization that Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief work for, located in the all-animal city of Petropolis, California. Most of the agents have badges to show everyone that they work at T.U.F.F. The purpose of the organization is to protect Petropolis and possibly the world. Hazards Every 2 Minute, Verminious Snaptrap will appear in a blimp and blast at the stage for 10 Second before his blimp leave to recharge. Music *T.U.F.F Puppy Theme Song *007 Theme Song *700 Goldeneye Theme Song *Mission Impossible Theme Song *The Simpsons Hit & Run - Hit and Run Kruel KO If an Opponent get Sky K.O., He will fall straght into a Prison, Where He will be locked up. Extras Much like Snake in Shadow Moses Island, Kitty can press Down + Taunt to contact either the Chief or Keswick and They will tell you info about them, but Each got different opinion after they tell Kitty the Info on the Character. *Whammy - The Chief want Kitty to put Whammy in Prison for taking his Winning Cash. *Bubbles - Keswick wish if Bubbles was alittle more robotic, He would go out with her like He used to with R.I.T.A. *Mario Head - The Chief is completly scared of Mario Head by the fact He's a floating head. *Classic Amy Rose - Keswick is shocked thinking Classic Amy Rose somehow had a time machine before Kaswick had(Even thou She don't really have one). *Talim - Keswick find Talim a hippy who keep talking about the wind nonstop. *Kitana - The Chief want Kitty to try to make peace with Kitana and her edenian people after the match was over. *Segway Guy - Keswick want to build some robotic limbs for Segway Guy. *SMB2 Toad - The Chief talked about how He used to be a pro gamer as a kid, But was playing as SMB2 Luigi then SMB2 Toad. *Casi - Keswick is surprised to see how advance Casi is, Pointing it out She more advance then alot of Keswick inventions. *Mumbo - The Chief was gonna say to put Mumbo into Prison, but was interrupt by Dudley who wanted Mumbo in his next birthday party. *Timmy's Dad - Keswick pointed out on how Timmy's Dad is the dumbest character. *Jelly Kid - The Chief couldn't speak since He find Jelly Kid Adorable. *Kitty Katswell - The Chief pointed out that a 2nd Kitty Katswell might be Snaptrap Evil Clone and it up to Kitty to stop her. *Jiggly - Kaswick tell Kitty that he prefer Elecric Type Pokemon like Magnemite over Normal Type Pokemon like Jiggly. *Mario Kart Mario - Keswick said that his Rocket Chair is more faster then Mario Kart Mario. *Zelda 2 Link - The Chief point out that he got stuck on a level before asking Keswick for help. *Bender - Keswick is mostly disgusted from Bender action, Even for a bending unit. *Zack King - Keswick think that Zack magic is special effect but agreed not to tell Dudley about it. *Heavy (Moment with Heavy) - Keswick think that he is from a Alternive Universe where everyone is dumber. *Denied Anal - Everyone is speechless and disgusted from Denied appearance and name, Can't even say it to keep the rating. *Al - The Chief tell Katwell that this is gonna be extremely easy seeing how slow and lazy Al is. *Johnny Gat - Keswick is surprised of Johnny Gat set of weapons, Wondering if there more to him. *Jesse - The Chief see him as the most Craziest man, More then Katswell past enemies. *Scissorman - Both Chief and Keswick are both afraid to talk about the Scissorman knowing the murder he caused in the past. *Yumi Yoshimura - The Chief point out that Dudley is a Major Fan of her music. *Trevor Phillips - The Chief see him as Snaptrap Goon or another kind of bad guys for Katswell to capture. *Dawn - Keswick say that he is trying to master making his own Master Ball to help him be a Pokemon Master, But always failed to complete one. *Ginger Powder - Keswick point out that Ginger Powder is unhuman, Not just the looks but the power he hold. *Unikitty - The Chief say that he wished there was a Lego Version of T.U.F.F with Unikitty as a member. *PaRappa the Rapper - Keswick would think he and Dudley would make good friends despite PaRappa going in rhyme. *Giffany - Keswick wished she was nicer so she can see of fixing R.I.T.A. *Live Shredder - Keswick make a long rant while comparing the movie with the older movies, Annoying Katwell without notice. *Pan - The Chief wished that his agent got her kind of power, Believing the world would be better if everyone was like superheroes. *Starfire - The Chief is amazed by her power and wonder if there others sorta like her. *Firefly - Keswick is shocked on his large weaponery of pyro-base gears, Fearing he might burn the building to the ground. *Yumi - Keswick is amazed with her gadget while telling Katwell that The Chief secretly sing her song when no one around, Hoping to not tell anyone. *Ember McLain - Both Keswick and Chief unable to answer, Making Katswell believe Ember did something to them. *Nakoruru - The Chief tell Katswell that she might be more skilled in battle cause of her Duel Blades and Speed. *Nayuta - Keswick and The Chief can't find anything about her, This is caused of the fact of her game being the most underrated game in history. *Beast Boy - The Chief wonder if he can turn into a flea so The Chief can take the days off. *EQG Fluttershy - Keswick tell Kitty that Fluttershy is from another universe where everyone is human, Wondering what everyone here be like as a human as well. *Tikal the Echidna - Keswick say that she is from an unknown land that located in the cloud, Hoping to discover it one day. *The Boogeyman - The Chief is grossed out on his choice of meal, Telling Katswell that he gonna be sick to his stomach. *Reiko Hinomoto - Keswick is amazed on how Reiko defeated Lady X some time ago. *Chowder - The Chief is trying to make something tasty with the help of Keswick, But keep being thrown out caused of poisonous reason. *The Blue Meanie - Keswick tell Katswell that he isn't a fan of wrestling but warns her about being squished by him. *Steven Star - Dudley burst in and hope of getting Steven Star Autograph for his No More Anarchy Series. Trivia *This stage formally used to be tagged in with Dudely Puppy who the main character of the show. However since no one ever included him in any of the series, He was removed despite the fact that he can make some appearance such as during the Chief talk about Mumbo or during the talk with Steven Star. *Even with the character being the Good Guys The Kruel KO will still sent them to prison either way. Category:Stages Category:Unlockable Stages Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:T.U.F.F Puppy Category:Nickelodeon Category:Codecs